The Jedi and the Duchess
by FeistySlytherin
Summary: An Obitine AU. What would need to change during the year Obi-Wan is on the run with Satine for her to ask the question and for him to stay. Takes place one year previous to TPM to just after TPM.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. I am relatively new to fanfiction and writing. I hope you enjoy. This chapter takes place 2 months after the end of The Phantom Menace. This story is written from both Obi-Wan's and Satine's perspective.**

* * *

 _ **Obi-Wan**_

Obi-Wan sat up with a start his heart racing. Jedi weren't supposed to dream, but that hadn't stopped him from seeing the moments leading to his master's death over and over every time he closed his eyes. The yellow eyes of the Sith still pierced his soul. He could remember the look on the Sith's face as he had killed his master. It had been cold devoid of emotion, of life. He shuttered, trying to push away the anger and guilt. He had been mad at his master during that last mission together. He had not only taken him from Mandalore early, taking him from the arms of Satine. He had replaced him with the slave boy from Tatooine. He had even pleaded with his final breath for Obi-Wan to train the boy. Nothing to comfort his Padawan, only to help the boy. Obi-Wan had always looked up to Qui-Gon as a father, but Qui-Gon had cast him aside like he was nothing.

Satine stirred next to him, pulling the sheets tighter under her chin. Her presence calmed the storm brewing in his soul. When the council had elected to give him two months before he had to begin training Anakin, the first thing he had thought of was Satine. Satine who had saved him as he had hung over the pit. Satine who had brought meaning to his very existence. He had called her; she had been in a meeting. He told her young maid who had answered to record a message. He hadn't been able to say to her why he was coming what had happened. He only told her he was coming. She had sent the coordinates of the summer palace just hours later.

He had landed on the hidden landing pad under the palace as the sunset over the desolate mountains. The blue of the dome was causing the orange sky to appear a reddish brown. She had been waiting for him, a small smile on her lips before she saw him. She must have recognized something was wrong. He knew he looked terrible; he hadn't slept, dark circles rimming his eyes. He had collapsed in her embrace unable to answer her pleas. They had just stood there holding each other. All he had managed to say was that Qui-Gon was dead.

That had been two months ago. He had stayed on Mandalore with his Satine, hiding in the summer palace. He still had been unable to tell her almost anything that had happened. He spent his days trying to meditate, to focus, to prepare to return to the Jedi, to train Anakin. She had spent her days slowly putting her planet back together. It would only be a few days until he would return to the temple, leaving Satine for the last time. He knew he wasn't ready to leave her again. He pulled himself to the end of the bed, running his hands through his auburn hair. It was slowly growing out of the close crop he had worn for years, the braid and ponytail of the Padawan now gone. Killing a Sith had made him a Knight, a Jedi. He remembered as the workers pulled the body of the Sith from the bottom of the pit. His eyes had been lifeless and glassy, his red skin oddly pale. They had also found his lightsaber, banged up but still useable. It now sat on a table at the far end of the room, unused. He had trouble even looking at it. Next to it sat Qui-Gon's lightsaber, the lightsaber he had used to kill the Sith. The council had given it to him, and he didn't want it.

The sun was rising over the distant mountains slowly lighting the sky. The stars were disappearing. The doors of the room were open to the large terrace, that overlooked the gardens. Obi-Wan had spent many a day wandering the gardens, while Satine was about her duties. They had spent their evenings talking, mainly about how to best heal Mandalore. The people of Mandalore had nearly been annihilated during the Civil War, getting Mandalore back would not be easy. Satine had not pressed him about what had happened, knowing if he wanted he would tell her. He knew if he told her everything, he would have to admit to loving her. He would have to say the words.

Her light breathing took him from his thoughts. He watched her sleep. She was peaceful, curled into a ball. She reached out her arm grabbing for him. When she didn't find him, she opened her eyes looking around. She smiled as her eyes rested on him, her golden blonde hair catching the light, still in its braid. She sat up stretching her arms above her head. Her emerald nightgown clung to her curves, its soft silk glittering in the light.

She crawled through the sheets kneeling behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her hands on his bare chest, her head in the crook of his neck. Her arms were cold against the warmth of his chest. She was always cold, and he was always warm. It was just one way they fit each other so well. He took her hands in his needing her to comfort him.

"What's wrong Ben," her voice was still deep with sleep, but it was colored with concern. She had taken to calling him Ben while they were on the run. "We need aliases, so we don't get caught. Obi-Wan sounds too much like a Jedi name." She had laughed. Her laugh had stopped him from arguing.

He kissed her on the forehead, breathing in the sweet smell of lilies. She always smelled of Mandalorian Calla Lilies. It made him weak. "I must return to the temple by the end of the week." He barely whispered, knowing he was lying to her, at least in part.

He looked down at her. A few loose tendrils of hair hung around her face in gentle curls. He knew if he said goodbye he would never see her again. Her green eyes sparkled, sadness swirling behind the surface. He knew her heart would break all over again. It wasn't fair to her, yet he didn't regret coming.

"That isn't all of it is it," she was perceptive and impatient. "There is something you have been carrying since you came here. Tell me, let me help you."

"I can't Satine," his voice was still weak, he could feel the tears he had been holding in for two months approaching, "You have so much already."

"I can't send you back with this. I can't say goodbye knowing you are still in pain. Let me help you."

"You already carry a burden far too large. I will not add to it." He was still unable to look at her.

He felt her shift; she was now sitting next to him, one arm still draped over his shoulder. The other stroking his chin. She tilts his chin forcing him to look at her. "My burdens will never be so big, that I can not help carry yours. You have listened to and carried my burdens since we met. Please allow me to help carry yours. I need to help you." There were tears in the corners of her eyes, filled with empathy and compassion. He could very quickly get lost in her emerald eyes.

"It was my fault," he said the words quickly without thinking, his burden already lighter by saying them.

"What was your fault," she was coaxing him, urging him to tell the story.

"It's my fault Qui-Gon is dead." The words were coming easier now. He could feel some of the weight lifting from his shoulders. "I was clouded, angry, I fell behind, and he died because I wasn't there."

"It isn't your fault, none of what happened is your fault." Her voice was sympathetic comforting.

He shut his eyes trying to stop his tears, "No, I fell, I wasn't focused, I wasn't thinking, and I fell. I couldn't catch up. I watched him die, trapped, helpless. I couldn't help him. I had to watch as he died."

She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer, his head now resting on her shoulder. "Oh, Ben. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

With her words he could no longer hold back his tears, "I didn't know how" he barely managed crying into her shoulder pulling her closer. He could feel her fingers slowly, lightly, tracing circles across his back, her soft lips pressed against his temple. Her breath warm and slow. He buried his face deeper in the crook of her neck, breathing in the scent of lilies through his tears. He cried until he felt he had no more tears to cry. The sun now sat above the peaks of the mountains, the morning bright, cloudless.

They just sat in each other's arms. She whispered almost inaudible in his ear, "Tell me everything, my Ben."

He pulled away slightly looking into her eyes. A tear still sat on her cheek. Her carefully wiped it away, pushing a stray hair behind her ear. His fingers traced her braid finding the bottom. He carefully removed it, allowing her hair to hang free. Her hair had grown long in the year they had spent together, she hadn't cut it yet.

"I can't, darling, it isn't fair to you." He was aware of the pain his leaving again would cause he wasn't going to add more. He kissed her forehead, her skin soft and cool.

"Please, let me share this with you. Let me help you." Her eyes gazed into his pleading, "Please" her voice was barely a whisper.

He pressed his forehead to hers. He would do anything for those eyes. He took a breath steadying himself, "Then I must tell you everything, from the beginning."

She nodded silently, urging him to continue.

He pulled her onto his lap, needing her closer. She placed one hand in his hair, searching for the braid that was no longer there, the other rested on his chest, calming his beating heart.

"After leaving you," his heart ached just saying the words, recalling the last moments they had spent together. "Qui Gon informed me we were to head to a rendezvous with another ship. We would travel to Naboo, as diplomatic envoys to try and negotiate a deal between Naboo and the Trade Federation. The Trade Federation had blockaded Naboo trying to force them to pay a higher tax. The Chancellor thought an invasion was imminent so unbeknownst to the Senate he requested the aid of the Jedi. If the negotiations were to fail, we were to remove the queen and return to the Senate to demand intervention."

He watched Satine closely. She had been adamant during the civil war the republic not intervene. The suffering of her people was not yet a distant memory. He knew the plight of Naboo, would bring painful memories. She only nodded for him to continue.

"We arrived at the rendezvous and met the ship that was to take us to the Trade Federation Blockade. This was when everything started to go wrong." He took another breath, kissing her forehead before continuing. "It was a trap. The Trade Federation tried killing us. We managed to escape. We got to the surface on a droid carrier. I told Qui-Gon something was wrong. He didn't listen. He just brushed me aside. He always used to listen, but this time he didn't. He said I was just trying to get back to Mandalore, back to you. He should have listened."

She wiped a tear that had escaped from his eye kissing his cheek, trying to comfort him.

"We found a Gungan who said he could get us to Theed." Just the thought of Jar Jar annoyed Obi-Wan. He was just another pathetic lifeform Qui-Gon found. Was that all Obi-Wan had been to his former master, a pathetic lifeform. "He took us to the Gungan city, but they offered no aid, only a ship to get us to Theed."

Satine had sensed him tense at the mention of Jar Jar and pulled him closer resting her head on his chest.

"We had to go through the Planet's core. Almost got eaten by a huge fish. You would have enjoyed it."

She had always loved to hear stories of his adventures. They had spent many nights sitting together, him telling her of his many adventures across the galaxy. She smiled her fingers running through his hair.

"We managed to find the Queen and a few others being held in the palace and escaped on her personal ship. The Trade Federation managed to damage our hyperdrive as we left. We couldn't make it to Coruscant and had to find somewhere out of Trade Federation control to land. Qui-Gon chose Tatooine."

"What was Tatooine like," she asked, they hadn't made it to Tatooine on their year on the run.

"It was horrible, and thankfully I was tasked to stay on the ship to try and fix it. You can be glad we never went there. I hope never to go back. Qui-Gon went with Jar Jar the Gungan and one of the Queen's Handmaids to Mos Espa to try and find a hyperdrive."

"I don't know of everything that happened. He would contact us when he could. This was when I called you."

"I remember."

"The Queen and her handmaids were nice enough. Sabe even figured out about you" Obi-Wan thought he saw jealousy cross Satine's face for a moment. "You do realize the Queen, and her handmaids are 14 or thereabouts."

She laughed in his chest, "And they weren't you. They only made me miss you more, that's why I called. Qui-Gon met the boy Anakin while trying to bargain for the Hyperdrive. Republic Credits don't work on Tatooine. He saw something in the boy, something he never saw in me. He bet the ship against the Hyperdrive and the boy that Anakin could win a pod race. It was foolish, without a ship we would be stranded. He said the boy was the chosen one. Meant to bring balance to the force. He wanted to train him. He was done with me." He took a breath, trying to forget how he had been cast aside for Anakin. It had only been a few days since Qui-Gon had told him he no longer felt he was ready for his trials, now he had suddenly changed his mind, not because he thought Obi-Wan was ready but because he was done with him.

"Ben" she kissed him softly, comforting him. She disliked his former master even though she had only met him a few times.

"Anakin managed to win. I fixed the Hyperdrive just in time, as we were readying to leave the Sith attacked. He was a species I didn't recognize. His skin was a dark red, covered in thick black markings." Obi-Wan shuttered at the memory, "His eyes I will never forget, they were yellow and filled with nothing."

Satine kissed his neck, her fingers digging into his back.

"Qui Gon managed to escape, and we left for Coruscant."

They sat for a moment just holding each other. Obi-Wan not ready to move on just yet. The next part hurt to remember.

"When we reached Coruscant we left the Queen to report to the temple. I am sure you heard the news about what happened with the Senate."

Satine only nodded.

"Qui-Gon presented Anakin to the council for consideration. They refused to allow him to be trained. Qui-Gon presented me for my trials and asked to train Anakin himself. Only he didn't present me because he thought I was ready, he was done with me. I no longer served his purpose and Anakin did. He just threw me aside. I knew I wasn't ready. I knew Qui-Gon was right about me not being ready. I was instructed to leave the room, and Qui-Gon debated with the rest of the council. I don't know what he said, but they accepted that he could teach Anakin and I would take my trials when the mission was complete."

Satine kissed him again, "I'm sure he thought you were ready."

Before Obi-Wan could answer the door to the suite slowly opened, revealing Satine's young maid, Sakarah.

"Your Grace," she bowed quickly, her face going red, "It is time to prepare for today's council meeting."

Satine answered without hesitation, "Tell the council I have woken with a headache and will be unable to meet today. We will meet tomorrow."

Sakarah nodded and quickly left the room. The door closing softly behind her. Obi-Wan turned to Satine, "You mustn't let the council wait," he said brushing a strand of hair from her face. He knew her place as leader of Mandalore was not yet stable, her canceling a council meeting was unwise.

"My council can wait, we have nothing pressing to discuss that cannot wait until tomorrow. We met only yesterday." She was lightly resting a hand on his cheek. "I have yet to miss a council meeting. They will likely enjoy their day of freedom. Right now, I am here for you. You never abandoned me. I don't plan on abandoning you."

He kissed her lightly at first, pulling her closer. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck pulling her closer. Her silk nightgown is cold against his bare chest. He cupped her face with his hand guiding her kiss. He broke the kiss only momentarily before kissing her again, deeper, willing her to ask him to stay. Wanting her to say the word. When they broke apart one of her arms slipped from his neck as she rested her hand on his chest, his heart beating fiercely. Her gaze penetrated his soul as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Why did you leave Coruscant." She asked almost silently, her breath labored.

"The Queen begged to leave. The Senate was taking too long. We asked her to stay behind while we went to free her people but she wouldn't listen. She reminded me a lot of you. How you begged me to return you. I think you would make great friends."

She laughed as he kissed her forehead.

"We returned under cover of darkness. Conditions were worse than we had thought. The entire population of the planet was being kept in work camps, starving. They would be unable to assist us. The Queen's personal guard was able to free a few more guards and a handful of pilots to help, but it wouldn't be enough." He noticed Satine's distress. It had only been a few months since her planet had found peace, they had suffered worse. He kissed her forehead again wiping the tear rolling down her cheek. "The queen's handmaid Padmae, the one who traveled to Mos Espa, suggested a plan. We would ask the Gungan's for help. Jar Jar tried the city, but it was abandoned. We found then in the swamps hiding from the Trade Federation. The idea was to implore the Gungan army to distract the Trade Federation while we slipped into the capital. The pilots would try and destroy the blockade while we kidnaped the Viceroy to force an end to the occupation."

Satine cut in, "Padmae is the Queen isn't she."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Yes, how did you know." He hadn't been able to figure it out, though he assumed Qui-Gon had.

"Well, she insisted on going into Tatooine, and she suggested the battle plan. It is also well known that Naboo uses decoy's to protect their queen. It has the advantage of allowing the Queen to do things she would otherwise be unable to do, like going into Mos Espa."

Obi-Wan kissed her lightly. She always surprised him. "She revealed herself to convince the Gungan's to help." Satine smiled taking his hand in her own, rubbing slow circles with her thumb as if she knew what was coming. "We made it into the city, but I could feel something was wrong, again Qui-Gon just brushed me aside. The pilots with Anakin managed to get the fighters and leave for the blockade." He shuttered remembering the yellow eyes closing his own, trying to will the last of his guilt away.

"The Sith," she whispered, squeezing his hand. The other still resting on his chest. Concern and fear were coloring her perfect features. Her eyes were darkening.

"Yes," his voice was almost inaudible as he struggled to continue his story. "The queen and the others went ahead. We would deal with the Sith." He continued to struggle, what would she think of him knowing how bad he had failed. "He was a fierce fighter, and my judgment was clouded with my resentment toward Qui-Gon. He fought us easily pushing us deeper and deeper into the palace. The walkways were narrow. It was a long way to fall. I fought, but I couldn't keep up. He was too strong. He managed to catch me off guard kicking me off the walkway. I fell hard barely able to hold on several levels below." His chest was shaking with emotion. Satine wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in his shoulder. Her heart beat quick against his chest calming him. "I couldn't pull myself. I just hung there as they got further and further away. I let that monster separate us." Obi-Wan was more angry with himself than the Sith. "I couldn't catch up. A force field came up separating us. I was angry. It was clouding me." He could feel her crying into his shoulder. He pulled her closer, "The force fields dropped, but I couldn't make it to them before they closed again. Qui-Gon was fighting him. It was a blur. The Sith distracted him, and he was gone. Rage colored my vision. I was screaming, but my voice sounded distant. The force field dropped, and I flew at him. I was no match for him though, not alone. I managed to damage his lightsaber, but it wasn't enough." His emotion was flowing now he couldn't stop his retelling not now, " He pushed me into the pit in the middle of the room. I managed to grab a pipe my lightsaber clattering to the bottom. I could feel Qui-Gon slipping away." Her fingers were digging into his back as her tears ran down his chest. "I was hanging there, no weapon. I forced myself to focus. To focus on anything to calm me, anything to allow me to think. I thought of you. I thought of your smile, the way your hair seems to sparkle in the sun. The way one look from you can melt my soul. I had to see you again. I had to hold you again. I couldn't die without telling you I loved you." His words just poured out. He had to tell her how he felt. He wasn't sure he would ever get the chance again.

She looked up at him, tears staining her face. She smiled a little. Her mouth opened to speak but he was kissing her. He had to kiss her. He kissed her hard and passionately. All the emotion he had felt he poured into the kiss. It was sloppy, clumsy but he didn't care. She was kissing him back, her hand searching his back. His hands were clasping at her nightgown, crinkling the delicate fabric beneath his rough hands.

As her lips left him, their breath heavy, he whispered, "I love you Satine." Kissing her cheek, "I love you Satine." Kissing her forehead, "I love you Satine." Kissing her jaw, "I love you Satine." Kissing her neck, "I love you Satine." He was kissing her again, his heart leaping in his chest. They slowly broke the kiss, both breathless.

"Oh, Ben," Satine whispered, "I have waited so long for you to say that." She paused looking into his eyes for only a moment before closing her own, "I love you Obi-Wan Kenobi." Her words were soft gentle. She rested her hand on his chest as he rested his forehead against hers. They were startled by a sharp knock on the door and Sakarah entering quickly looking flustered.

"Prime Minister Almec is here," said the girl quickly, out of breath, "He demands to see you." The girl kept her eyes averted from the couple.

Obi-Wan looked at Satine and nodded. They didn't need the Prime Minister barging in finding him there. "Tell him I will be a minute," Satine responded, "Ask him if he would like something while he waits."

The maid nodded and left the room.

"I am sorry Obi-Wan," she said kissing him lightly, "I must not leave him waiting long."

She rose from his lap, brushing his cheek before heading into the dressing room. She emerged a few minutes later dressed in a simple purple shirt and black pants, pulling on a grey vest. Her eyes were puffy and red from her tears. She ran a brush through her curly hair before braiding it quickly. It glittered in the late morning sun. A few strands hung lose framing her face. She opened the door smiling at Obi-Wan before disappearing down the hall, the door closing quietly behind her.

He looked down at himself. His bare chest shone from her tears. His thin black pants rumpled. He rose slowly crossing the room. His blue robe hung on the wall. He pulled it on walking onto the terrace. He looked out at the mountains, the dome glittering in the sun. The planet was slowly rebounding, but it would be years maybe even a decade or two before the domes could be removed. He ran his hands through his hair wanting Satine in his arms. He took a breath clearing his mind ease dropping on the conversation between Satine and her Prime Minister.

"What do I owe this pleasure," said Satine her voice clear and sweet in his head, but he could hear her annoyance.

"Duchess you can't just dec.."Almec paused his voice deep and gruff, "Duchess are you ok."

"No, I just enjoy skipping meetings." She had sarcasm and venom dripping from her voice.

"Is it the nightmares again," Almec sounded concerned.

Obi-Wan had remembered her nightmares from the year he had protected her. "Yes, though they are few and far between now." She lied skillfully. No one could know Obi-Wan was there. "I am tired and not feeling well, what did you want. Or are you only here to scold me," Satine had sharpness in her voice.

"I wanted to discuss something with you in private before presenting it to the council." Almec's voice was slow and practiced.

"Yes," Obi-Wan could hear Satine's patience running thin.

"I was hoping to discuss your marriage," his voice remained calm.

Satine coughed, she must have been drinking something. "My marriage, I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Marriage of heads of state can be beneficial for the well-being of the planet." Almec continued, it sounded well-rehearsed. "As I am sure you are aware, the planet is still restless."

Her voice was now razor sharp and filled with anger. Obi-Wan did not envy the Prime Minister. "I am well aware of that."

"Of Course. Your marriage could calm them, give them a strong male leader." Obi-Wan noticed he stressed male. Anger flashed in his mind, Satine didn't need a man by her side to lead.

Her anger was palpable in his mind. He could feel her holding it back. "I suppose you already have someone in mind." She spat the words daring the Prime Minister to continue.

He continued, toward his death Obi-Wan thought. "In fact, I do." He paused for a moment, "Pre Vizsla."

Satine's anger exploded in his mind, scaring Obi-Wan a bit. The Prime Minister was about to be chewed up and spit out. Obi-Wan wouldn't be surprised if he left here free of a job. "Vizsla," her voice was harsh as she spat every word, "Who the Death Watch wanted to usurp me with."

The Prime Minister made the mistake of interrupting her, "We know he wasn't complicit." His voice was quick, almost as if he had recognized his error.

"No, you can speak when I say. To give my enemies what they wanted to calm your nerves. To suggest I can't lead my people without the help of a man. That I am weak. You are out of line Prime Minister. Would you suggest the Queen of Naboo couldn't lead without a man? That Bail Organa lead instead of Breha. You wouldn't dare. Why am I any different. I was born to lead this planet. My entire life was dedicated to making sure I could lead this people. I will not stand in the shadows, a side piece to a man. Expected only to smile, wave and host dinner parties. I will not be used as a pawn to create an heir. In case you haven't forgotten, this is my throne." Her words came out fast and hard, cutting the Prime Minister to shreds. "If I marry, IF, I will choose my husband. I will choose him because I love him, and he respects me enough to allow me to lead. May I remind you, you only have your position because my father trusted you. If you lose my trust, I can easily take your power away. Oh, and one more thing. Isn't governance of a whole moon enough for Pre and his supporters." She ended her speech with knives, taking a moment to continue. Her words were softer but still designed to sting, "Is there anything else you wished to discuss or was your only intention of coming here to insult my ability to lead my people."

"Well, there is the subject of rationing as well," Almec said, and then he started to drone on about rationing.

Obi-Wan stopped ease dropping. They had talked of rationing frequently in the two months he had been there. He didn't need to listen in. He allowed his mind to wander over the conversation, to reflect on his feelings. He tried to think of Satine married. Once he left, no if he left, she would eventually move on. He knew she would. She may even love someone else. Did he want her to love someone else? He knew his heart would always be irrevocably hers. Nothing could remover her. He thought of how she had described a future husband. He would gladly stand beside her in the shadows, only a side piece. He tried to look into his future, to see where it would lead, but all he could see was her. Was he distracted, or was there another reason he only saw her. The more he thought of Satine married, the more he realized it had to be him. He had to be by her side, but more he needed her by his side. The more he thought, the more he realized he no longer wanted to be a Jedi. He would give up everything for her because compared to her everything became nothing. She had become his whole world, his entire life. She no longer needed to ask him to leave the Jedi Order. All she needed to do was accept him, accept his love. He would never leave her side again.

 _ **Satine**_

Satine had been surprised when she left her meeting, a message from Obi-Wan waiting for her. He had called her a week previous. She wasn't expecting to hear from him that soon. The message had been brief. He had been given some time and was on his way. She had Sakarah transmit the coordinates for the Summer Palaces landing pad and made her excuses to the council for leaving early. Something about an urgent diplomatic call. She had waited for 2 hours on the small platform. She wanted to be there when he arrived. She saw the small Jedi fighter enter the dome, a smile filling her face. The two weeks he had been gone had been a torment. To have him back, even if only for a minute made her heart soar.

He landed the fighter and jumped out. Her smile faded when she saw him. He looked terrible, his robes were wrinkled and disheveled. He had dark circles rimming bloodshot eyes. There was also something she couldn't place, something was horribly wrong. She ran to him pulling him into an embrace. He collapsed in her arms. She went to play with his braid, she loved that braid, it was gone. So was his ponytail. Something had happened, he was a Jedi Knight now not just a Padawan. He was shaking in her arms. She only held him tighter.

"What is wrong Ben," she had whispered over and over.

He had finally answered, "Qui-Gon is dead" his voice was barely a breath.

In the two months, he had been there she hadn't gotten much else from him. He refused to talk, and she had stopped asking. She knew that while on their mission they were attacked by a Sith. Obi-Wan had managed to kill him, but not before Qui-Gon had been killed. She knew that Qui-Gon had found a young boy who was force sensitive and now Obi-Wan was set to train him. She also knew that killing a Sith apparently makes you an automatic Jedi Knight.

Satine rolled over reaching for Ben. All her arms found was an empty bed. She opened her eyes looking around. He was sitting on the edge of the bed watching her. She sat up stretching before moving to get closer. She knew he would be leaving soon, she wasn't going to waste their last few days together. She also knew she needed to know what had happened on that mission to Naboo. She wrapped her arms around his chest, his skin warm against hers.

"What's wrong Ben," she was worried about him, he held the weight of the world on his shoulders.

She felt his lips press against her forehead, she breathed deeply. He smelled of cedar wood and old books. She loved his scent. "I must return to the temple by the end of the week." He had barely whispered. Her heart broke just a little at his words. She wasn't ready for him to leave.

Getting him to talk was going to take some coaxing, "That isn't all of it," she paused, "there is something you have been carrying since you came here. Tell me, let me help you."

She felt him tense his voice was weak, he wasn't looking at her. "I can't Satine, you have so much already."

She needed him to let her help him. He had helped her through everything, "I can't send you back with this. I can't say goodbye knowing you are still in pain. Let me help you." Her heart was breaking little by little for him. He was too kind for this world.

He still wasn't looking at her, "You already carry a burden far too large, I will not add to it."

Poppycock she thought. She moved to sit next to him their thighs pressed against each other. There was a time this much contact would have made Obi-Wan blush, but not anymore. She took his chin gently in her hand forcing him to look at her. She knew if he looked at her he just might tell her everything. "My burdens will never be so big, that I cannot help carry yours. You have listened to and carried my burdens since we met. Please allow me to help carry yours. I need to help you." She was fighting back her tears gazing at him pleading.

"It was my fault," his words came quickly, she noticed his countenance lighten but only a little.

"What was your fault," she needed to get him talking.

"It's my fault Qui-Gon is dead." His words were soft, filled with guilt. "I was clouded, angry, I fell behind, and he died because I wasn't there."

She listened to his words in disbelief. It couldn't be his fault. "It isn't your fault, none of what happened is your fault." She needed him to know that it wasn't his fault no matter what he thought. He wasn't the one who killed Qui-Gon.

He had shut his eyes, she could see the tears forming. "No, I fell, I wasn't focused, I wasn't thinking, and I fell. I couldn't catch up. I watched him die, trapped, helpless. I couldn't help him. I had to watch as he died."

She pulled him into a tight embrace, he rested his head on her shoulder. She fought back her own tears. She had never liked Qui-Gon but knew the pain of watching a father die with nothing you could do about it. "Oh, Ben. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know how" he managed through his tears. The Jedi spent so much time teaching detachment from emotion, they never taught what to do when the emotion was too much. To feel emotion was natural yet the Jedi hid from them. Her year with Obi-Wan had taught her as much. He was too kind to be a Jedi. She didn't want the world to take away his kindness. She cried with him placing her lips to his temple slowly tracing circles on his back like he had so often done for her. She watched as the sun slowly rose higher in the sky. She knew it was almost time for her meetings, she would cancel them. Today she was there for Ben and only Ben.

They just sat, as Obi-Wan slowly stopped crying. She whispered in his ear once his tears had stopped, "Tell me everything, my Ben." Yes, her Ben. He would always be her Ben.

He moved slightly looking up at her. His hand gently wiping a tear from her cheek. He traced her braid with his fingers slowly removing it allowing her long hair to hang loose. "I can't, darling, it isn't fair to you." He kissed her forehead. She loved when he called her darling.

"Please, let me share this with you. Let me help you," she was begging now, "please." Her voice was barely a whisper as she ended her plea.

He pressed his forehead to hers, taking a long shaky breath, "Then I must tell you everything, from the beginning."

She could only nod, encouraging him to continue.

He skillfully pulled her onto his lap. She relished the closeness. She placed a hand in his hair wanting to twirl his braid only to remember once again that it no longer existed. She rested the other on his chest, feeling his heart pounding.

"After leaving you" the memories of their last moments only a few months ago, came flooding back. "Qui-Gon informed me we were to head to a rendezvous with another ship. We would travel to Naboo, as diplomatic envoys to try and negotiate a deal between Naboo and the Trade Federation." She had heard about the occupation of Naboo. "The Trade Federation had blockaded Naboo trying to force them to pay a higher tax. The Chancellor thought invasion was imminent so unbeknownst to the Senate he requested the aid of the Jedi." She shuttered as she remembered how her people had suffered during the civil war if she had understood correctly Naboo had suffered as well. "If the negotiations were to fail, we were to remove the Queen and return to the Senate to demand intervention."

She could tell he was watching her. She had looked away to hide her pain. She needed him to continue. She turned and nodded.

He continued. "We arrived at the rendezvous and met the ship that was to take us to the Trade Federation blockade. This was when everything started to go wrong." He paused breathing hard. Kissing her forehead. She knew enough to know the negotiations were going to fail, "It was a trap. The Trade Federation tried killing us, we managed to escape. We got to the surface on a droid carrier. I told Qui-Gon something was wrong. He didn't listen, he just brushed me aside. He always used to listen, but this time he didn't. He said I was just trying to get back to Mandalore, back to you. He should have listened."

He had been punished by his master because of her. She wiped a tear away from his cheek, kissing his cheek. She needed to comfort him.

"We found a Gungan who said he could get us to Theed." She could tell mentioning the Gungan annoyed Obi-Wan. She remembered Obi-Wan tell her how his master was always collecting creatures and lifeforms expecting Obi-Wan to take care of them. "He took us to the Gungan city, but they offered no aid, only a ship to get us to Theed."

She pulled him closer and rested her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"We had to go through the planet's core. Almost got eaten by a huge fish. You would have enjoyed it."

She loved his stories. She smiled running her fingers through his hair.

"We managed to find the Queen and a few others being held in the palace and escaped on her personal ship." Hearing him talk of the queen, who was supposed to be very beautiful, made her jealous. Did Obi-Wan have a type? Did he fall for every young politician in distress? "The Trade Federation managed to damage our hyperdrive as we left. We couldn't make it to Coruscant and had to find somewhere out of Trade Federation control to land. Qui-Gon chose Tatooine."

"What was Tatooine like," she wanted to know, that was one place he hadn't taken her.

"it was horrible, thankfully I was tasked to stay on the ship to try and fix it. You can be glad we never went there." She laughed a little, "I hope I never go back. Qui-Gon went with Jar Jar, the Gungan, and one of the Queen's handmaids to Mos Espa to try and find a new hyperdrive. I don't know everything that happened. Qui-Gon contacted us when he could. This was when I called you."

"I remember." She did, she had just gotten out of a meeting when Sakarah came running saying she had an urgent call. Satine had been shocked to see Obi-Wan on the other end. They had only been able to speak for a minute, but she had enjoyed every moment. Her heartbreaking just a little when the call was over.

"The Queen and her handmaids were nice enough. Sabe even figured out about you." Jealousy flashed again. Obi-Wan was extremely attractive and had been left alone with a whole group of women.

He cut off her thoughts. "You do realize the Queen, and her handmaids are 14 or thereabout." She could only laugh. Of course, they hadn't tempted Obi-Wan, he loved her. "And they weren't you. They only made me miss you more, that's why I called."

"Qui-Gon met the boy Anakin while trying to barter for the hyperdrive. Republic Credits don't work on Tatooine. He saw something in the boy, something he never saw in me." Satine's heart broke at his words. She hated how Qui-Gon had treated his Padawan. "He bet the ship against the hyperdrive and the boy. He bet Anakin could win the pod race. It was foolish, without a ship we would be stranded. He said the boy was the chosen one. Meant to bring Balance to the force. He wanted to train him. He was done with me." Satine could feel his anger.

"Ben," she kissed him softly, trying her best to comfort him. If Qui-Gon were still alive, she would slap him. She may be a pacifist but he deserved it.

"Anakin managed to win. I fixed the Hyperdrive just in time. As we were ready to leave the Sith attacked. He was a species I didn't recognize. His skin was dark red, covered in thick black markings." She felt Obi-Wan shutter, "His eyes I will never forget, they were yellow and filled with nothing."

Satine held him tighter kissing his neck.

"Qui-Gon managed to escape, and we left for Coruscant."

She just held him, waiting till he was ready to continue. His heart still beating against her chest.

"When we reached Coruscant we left the Queen to report at the temple. I am sure you heard the news about what happened with the Senate."

Satine could only nod. The Queen had used a vote of no confidence to remove the Chancellor.

"Qui-Gon presented Anakin to the council for consideration. They refused to allow him to be trained. Qui-Gon presented me for my trials and asked to train Anakin himself. Only he didn't present me because he thought I was ready, he was done with me. I no longer served his purpose and Anakin did. He just threw me aside. I knew I wasn't ready. I knew Qui-Gon was right about me not being ready. I was instructed to leave the room, and Qui-Gon debated with the rest of the council. I don't know what he said, but they accepted that he could teach Anakin and I would take my trials when the mission was complete."

Satine hated how he doubted himself. He was the perfect Jedi. She kissed him, "I'm sure he thought you were ready."

Before he could speak again, the door opened. In came Sakarah, Satine's maid. She was the only other person who knew Obi-Wan was there. She was staring at the floor, her face bright red. "Your Grace," her voice was timid, "It is time to prepare for today's council meeting."

Satine didn't hesitate, this was Ben's day. "Tell the council I have woken with a headache and will be unable to meet today. We will meet tomorrow."

Sakarah nodded and left. The door closing quietly behind her.

"You mustn't let the council wait," he was brushing a loose strand of hair from her face. She hated that he felt he must always come second. She wanted him to know he could come to her for anything and at any time. If that were the only way she ever saw or heard from him again, that would be enough.

"My council can wait, we have nothing pressing to discuss that cannot wait till tomorrow. We met only yesterday." Her words were matter of fact, her highest priority that day was him. "I have yet to miss a council meeting, they will likely enjoy their day of freedom. Right now, I am here for you. You have never abandoned me, I don't plan on abandoning you."

He was kissing her lightly at first pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, getting even closer. He was guiding her kisses, she allowed him too. He broke away but only for a moment. He was kissing her deeper. This kiss was different. She could sense something was different. When they separated she dropped her hand to his chest to steady herself. He rested his forehead on hers, and she gazed into his eyes, seeing some of the pain gone.

"Why did you leave Coruscant." Her voice was quiet still breathless from the kiss.

"The Queen begged to leave. The Senate was taking too long. We asked her to stay behind while we went to free her people but she wouldn't listen. She reminded me a lot of you. How you begged me to return you. I think you would make great friends."

Satine couldn't help laughing as he kissed her forehead. She had been so stubborn, but he hadn't relented. He had promised her father to keep her safe.

"We returned under cover of darkness. Conditions were worse than we had thought. The entire population of the planet was being kept in work camps, starving." Satine's heart ached, tears coming to her eyes. The plight of the people of Naboo was not that different from her own people. "They would be unable to assist us. The Queen's personal guard was able to free a few more guards and a handful of pilots to help, but it wouldn't be enough." He kissed her forehead wiping her tears.

"The Queen's handmaid Padmae, the one who traveled to Mos Espa, suggested a plan. We would ask the Gungan's for help. Jar Jar tried the city, but it was abandoned. We found them in the swamps hiding from the Trade Federation. The idea was to implore the Gungan army to distract the Trade Federation while we slipped into the capital. The pilots would try and destroy the blockade while we kidnapped the Viceroy to force an end to the occupation."

Satine laughed a little as she realized, "Padmae is the Queen isn't she."

Obi-Wan smiled down at her, "Yes, how did you know." He looked impressed

"Well, she insisted on going into Tatooine, and she suggested the battle plan. It is also well known that Naboo uses decoys to protect their Queen. It has the advantage of allowing the Queen to do things she would otherwise be unable to do, like going into Mos Espa."

Obi-Wan kissed her before continuing. "She revealed herself to convince the Gungan's to help." Satine smiled taking his hand in hers. She knew what was about to come. She had heard the news, the rumors, she just hadn't realized it had been Obi-Wan. She slowly drew circles with her thumb

"We made it into the city, but I could feel something was wrong, again Qui-Gon brushed me aside. The pilots and Anakin managed to get the fighters and leave for the blockade." He shuttered. She sat just a little closer.

"The Sith," she could only whisper knowing what was coming next. She squeezed his hand the other still resting on his chest. She could see the fear in his eyes. Not unlike the fear she had seen in his eyes on Scarif.

"Yes," she could barely hear his reply, he was struggling to speak, "The Queen and the others went ahead, we would deal with the Sith." He was still struggling, the look of guilt intensifying. "He was a fierce fighter, and my judgment was clouded with my resentment toward Qui-Gon. He fought us easily pushing us deeper into the palace. The walkways were narrow, it was a long way to fall. I fought, but I couldn't keep up. He was too strong. He managed to catch me off guard kicking me off the walkway. I fell hard barely able to hold on several levels below." Satine had begun to cry burying her head in the crook of his neck wrapping her arms around him. Her fingers flexing in fear. She could hear his anger and his pain.

"I couldn't pull myself, I just hung there as they got further away. I let monster separate us. I couldn't catch up. A force field came up separating us. I was angry, it was clouding me." His words were faster now, she was still crying on his shoulder. She had almost lost him. She could have lost him.

"The force fields dropped, but I couldn't make it to them before it closed again. Qui-Gon was fighting him, it was a blur. The Sith distracted him, and he was gone." Satine cried harder.

"Rage colored my vision. I was screaming, but my voice sounded distant. The forcefield dropped, and I flew at him. I was no match for him though, not alone. I managed to damage his lightsaber, but it wasn't enough." She pulled him tighter, "He pushed me into the pit in the middle of the room. I managed to grab a pipe my lightsaber clattering to the bottom. I could feel Qui-Gon slipping away. I was hanging there no weapon. I forced myself to focus. To focus on anything to calm me, anything to allow me to think. I thought of you."

Satine's heart skipped a beat, he had thought of her. "I thought of your smile, the way your hair seems to sparkle in the sun. The way one look from you can melt my soul. I had to see you again, I had to hold you again. I couldn't die without telling you I loved you."

She looked up surprised. He loved her, he had said it. She smiled a little about to tell him the same, but he was kissing her. She could feel all his emotions as he pulled her closer. His hands grasping at her nightgown. Her hands searched his back memorizing every moment. It was passionate and messy. She didn't care Obi-Wan Kenobi had said he loved her.

Her lips left his, her breath heavy and labored. He was whispering in her ear, "I love you Satine." He kissed her cheek softly causing her heart to race. "I love you Satine." He was kissing her forehead now, her heart stopped beating. "I love you Satine." He was kissing her jaw, her mind going cloudy. "I love you Satine." Kissing her neck, a small moan escaping her lips. "I love you Satine" he was kissing her again, and she could no longer remember her own name. Her heart doing flips in her chest. He slowly pulled away, and she could barely remember how to breathe.

"Oh, Ben" she managed, slowly regaining conscientious. "I have waited so long for you to say that. " she paused, but only for a moment, closing her eyes, "I love you Obi-Wan Kenobi." She rested her hand on his bare chest, her breathing still labored. His forehead was pressed against hers. She was just about to kiss him again when a sharp knock on the door startled her.

Sakarah entered quickly keeping her eyes down. Her face was flushed, she was flustered. "Prime Minister Almec is here. He demands to see you." She was out of breath.

Satine looked at Obi-Wan who just nodded. She was going to have to leave. The last thing she wanted was the Prime Minister to find her in the arms of her Jedi. "Tell him I will be a minute, ask him if he would like something while he waits."

Sakarah left, and Satine turned back to Obi-Wan, "I'm sorry Obi-Wan," she kissed him lightly wanting more, "I must not leave him waiting long."

She rose from his lap, instantly missing him. She brushed his cheek needing him. She headed into her dressing room finding a simple outfit. She pulled off her nightgown, a mess of tears and wrinkles. She found a bra, the laceyist one she had, black fastening it behind her. She buttoned up the purple shirt all the way to the collar. She could unbutton a few when she returned. She pulled on the matching panties then her black pants. They were tight hugging every curve. She grabbed a grey vest before leaving the room. Obi-Wan was still sitting on the bed. He smiled at her watching as she pulled on the vest. She could feel his gaze as she brushed her hair and braided it. She purposely left a few stands loose knowing how he liked it. She saw her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, it would help make her illness believable. She opened the door smiling at Obi-Wan before she left allowing it the close softly behind her.

Satine walked through the quiet halls of the summer palace. Obi-Wan's words still echoing in her head. He loved her. She had always known it, but hearing it had made her heart soar. Obi-Wan Kenobi not only loved her but loved her enough to defy the code to tell her.

She pushed the door to the parlor open, Prime Minister Almec was seated under the window. He stood offering a small bow before retaking his seat. His presence annoyed her. What was so important that he felt the need to interrupt her. Surely she could miss one day. She took a seat across from him, allowing herself to sink into the plush cushions. She would need to sell her supposed illness, no one could know Obi-Wan was there. Sakarah handed her a cup of tea before leaving the room. She had left a tray filled with various fruits and cheese in the middle of the room.

"What do I owe this pleasure," she allowed her annoyance to fill her voice. A small scowl on her face.

"Duchess, you can't get just dec.." Almec stopped actually looking at her, "Duchess, are you ok."

"No, I just enjoy skipping meetings," her sarcasm dripping with venom. She had better things to be doing, thinking of the young Jedi in the other room.

"Is it the nightmares again," Almec asked more concerned.

She shuttered at the memory of the nightmares. She hadn't had any in the 2 months Obi-Wan had been there. "Yes," she lied, "though they are few and far between. I am tired and not feeling well. What did you want, or are you only here to scold me."

"I wanted to discuss something with you in private before presenting it to the council." His answer was well rehearsed. If he was nervous, his countenance didn't show it.

"Yes," she urged him on, taking a sip of her tea.

"I was hoping to discuss your marriage," his voice calm and measured.

She choked on her tea almost spitting it across the room. "My marriage, I'm afraid I don't understand." He may have been her father's trusted advisor, but he was out of line.

He continued his rehearsed response, "Marriage of heads of state can be very beneficial for the well-being of the planet. As I am sure you are aware, the planet is still restless."

"I am well aware of that." She bit back her anger, how dare he suggest she was out of touch with her people. She allowed him to finish.

"Of course. Your marriage could calm them, give them a strong male leader." He paused looking at her for a response.

She was about to explode at him but stopped herself. "I suppose you already have someone in mind." She spat the words, her temper rising.

"In fact I do." He took a sip of tea before continuing, "Pre Vizsla."

That was the last straw, she exploded at the Prime Minister. If looks could kill, he would be dead, "Vizsla" the words a knife on her tongue. She stood squaring her shoulders not looking away from the Prime Minister. "Who the Death Watch wanted to usurp me."

"We know he wasn't complicit," Almec added quickly

"No, you can speak when I say," she glared, he shrunk into his seat. "To give my enemies what they wanted just to calm your nerves. To suggest I can't lead my people without a man. That I am weak. You are out of line Prime Minister. Would you suggest the Queen of Naboo couldn't lead without a man. That Bail Organa should lead instead of Breha. You wouldn't dare. Why am I any different. I was born to lead this planet. My entire life was dedicated to making sure I could lead this people. I will not stand in the shadows, a side piece to a man. Expected only to smile, wave and host dinner parties. I will not be used as a pawn to create an heir. In case you have forgotten this is my throne. If I marry, If, I will choose my husband. I will choose him because I love him, and he respects me enough to allow me to lead. May I remind you, you only have this position because my father trusted you. If you lose my trust I can easily take your power away. Oh, and one more thing. Isn't governance of a whole moon enough for Pre and his supporters." She spat the last words before taking a breath. She sunk back into her chair exhausted. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss, or was your only intention in coming here to insult my ability to lead my people." She had lost some of her fire but made sure her words still stung.

"Well there is the subject of rationing," his voice was weaker less sure. If she had to hazard a guess, he was just trying to save face.

She nodded for him to continue, but quickly tuned him out. He could drone on for hours without stopping. Her mind wandered to the Jedi sitting in her room. She smiled as she remembered his words. "I love you Satine," he had said them gently, almost reverently as he had kissed her. He had said them over and over again. She closed her eyes seeing his eyes. They were still shining from his tears. The storm that had been brewing behind his baby blue eyes the past two months all but gone. She wasn't ready for him to leave, not now. She remembered her conversation with the Prime Minister. Her married to Pre the idea was preposterous. They hated each other. She wouldn't just marry because it was convenient. She wouldn't marry at all, not if she couldn't marry Obi-Wan. She knew he wanted her to move on, to learn to live her life without him but she couldn't. She needed him with her. The two months he had been there had been bliss. He was no longer her Jedi protector, he was just her Ben. Her Ben, even thinking it made her heart flutter. What would it be like to have him next to her, if he never left. She imagined waking up every morning with him at her side. Listening to his stories as she drifted to sleep in his arms. The more she allowed herself to imagine to more her heart ached for it. She needed him to stay. The two weeks they had been parted had been an absolute hell. She had cried herself to sleep wrapped in his robe. She knew she wanted him to stay, she wanted to ask him to leave the order. But could she, was that fair, to ask him to give up everything for her. But wasn't that what he was risking just being there with her. If anyone found out he would be expelled from the Jedi order. Did he want her to ask him. She thought back to the morning. Had he been asking with every kiss, with every touch. He had said he loved her, he had said it. She wanted to ask him, No, she needed to ask him. Yes, she needed him. She needed him at her side, giving her the strength she didn't have. She was going to ask him and she needed to ask him now.

* * *

 _I hope you liked it. Near the end of the story, I will write out the actual events of The Phantom Menace, with the changes. I appreciate any and all feedback. I will try and update every friday._


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. I hope you are enjoying the story. This chapter takes place 1 year, 2 months, 2 weeks before the prologue. Again it is written from both persepectives. Sorry it is late, I hit a wall, but the next chapter is mostly written.**

* * *

 _ **Obi-Wan**_

Obi-Wan was sitting cross-legged on the floor outside the Master's Council Chamber. He had been there almost all day. Qui-Gon had been summoned that morning and Obi-Wan had not been allowed to enter. He had decided to wait. He was beginning to regret that decision. He had tried meditating but his stomach had begun to grumble distracting him. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. If he left he may miss his master delaying the mission.

He sat watching the sunset over the horizon of buildings, the sky going a deep purple. Obi-Wan enjoyed Coruscant but hated that the stars were never visible. The door to the Council Chambers clicked open, and Qui-Gon emerged.

"Obi-Wan, have you been here all day," Qui-Gon laughed.

"Yes, I did all my coursework this morning. I didn't want to miss you. I didn't expect the meeting to take all day." Obi-Wan stood, his legs aching from sitting all day.

"I need you to head to the Archives and find everything they have on Mandalore. Learn what you can and be prepared to report it to me. Consider it a test." Qui-Gon had a small smile on his face. His long legs quickly carrying him down the long corridor.

Obi-Wan had to jog to keep up with his master. "Test for what," Obi-Wan asked.

"Your trials, the Council agrees with me. If this mission goes well, you will be ready to take your trials."

"I won't let you down Master," Obi-Wan answered quickly before taking off toward the Archives.

He ran through the maze of halls coming to the large glass doors of the archives. He pushed the ornate doors open entering the familiar room. It was filled with books, one of the few places left in the galaxy that still had books. Obi-Wan preferred a hard copy to a data pad any day.

"What are you looking for today Padawan," The elderly librarian asked, Obi-Wan didn't recognize her, wondering where Jocasta was.

"I need to find everything you have on Mandalore for my Master," Obi-Wan answered and as if on cue his stomach growled again.

"You are no use to your Master if you are hungry. I'll get you some food. Feel free to look up what you need." She smiled leaving the room.

Obi-Wan wandered through the numerous bookshelves looking for the M's. His fingers trailed the delicate spines of the multiple volumes. He inhaled the scent of the old parchment and flimsy. He soon found the M's and a surprising amount of volumes on the ancient history of Mandalore. Any of the new information would only be digital. He hefted the books to a small table laying them out in chronological order. He opened his datapad and found each digital copy saving it in case Qui-Gon needed them.

Obi-Wan opened the first and began reading. Mandalore had a colored warrior history. They had spent centuries conquering the galaxy and killing the Jedi. They were sworn enemies in the times of the old republic. The planet was covered in the remains of war. During the old republic a single Mandalorian Tarre Vizsla was selected to join the Jedi order then went on to rule Mandalore. There were entire volumes dedicated to the life of Tarre Vizsla, some in a language Obi-Wan didn't recognize. It was a feet for Obi-Wan to not recognize a language. He had a talent for learning language and was fluent in 46 different dialects. He knew the digital copy would automatically translate to basic.

The librarian had returned bringing him a tray filled with bread and cheese. "You do know that all those books can be found in the data pads." The librarian mused

"I enjoy the hard copies, the way they smell." He smiled, "Thank you for the food."

"If you need any help, I'll be around." The librarian added before leaving to attend to her other duties.

Obi-Wan continued reading the information as he ate his dinner. The Mandalorians had controlled thousands of systems at the height of their empire and had even sacked the Jedi temple at the fall of the Old Republic stealing many relics including Tarre Vizsla's Darksaber. Obi-Wan had read through all the hard copies and turned his attention to the datapad.

The centuries of war and fighting had taken its toll on Mandalore. Slowly the thousands of systems they controlled began to fight back and won their freedom. The rise of the new republic only helped put an end to the empire. The planet of Mandalore and its moon Concordia were all that remained of the great empire. The various houses and clans had raged war on Mandalore for decades destroying the surface of the once lush mountainous planet.

A few generations ago the clan Kryze managed to form a treaty between the warring clans putting an end to the history of violence. They began a reign based on pacifism and built giant domes around the various cites allowing the planet to thrive. The warriors who would not pledge allegiance to the new government were banished to Concordia and died out.

Obi-Wan began to wonder what Mandalore had to do with their mission. It seemed like the Jedi and the Mandalorian's did not like each other and hate for the Jedi ran deep in the culture of Mandalore. Why did Qui-Gon want him to research Mandalore.

He opened up the current events tab on his datapad and typed in Mandalore. News article after news article came pouring in. He opened one at random and began to read.

The current Duke Korkie Kryze had led the planet for years but a year ago contracted an incurable disease. He was only weeks from dying if that. This had sent the planet into turmoil. Some of the clans had grown tired of the peace and were demanding that Mandalore return to their warrior roots. This was fueled by the fact that the Duke had never had a son. He had 2 daughters. The older Satine was set to take the throne at his death and be the first woman to ever lead Mandalore. Many did not want to be ruled by a woman and had flocked to the warrior faction known as the Death Watch. The Death Watch wanted to remove the Kryze family from the throne and replace Satine with her cousin Pre Vizsla. The planet was slowly descending into a full-on civil war and death threats had been made against the young princess.

Obi-Wan searched the Duchess and a picture of a young woman popped up. She was approximately the same age as him and had short blonde hair. Her features were soft but her smile seemed forced. What he noticed most was her striking emerald green eyes. They seemed to be brewing with strength and composure. His heart began beating just a little harder as he studied her picture. He wasn't sure why. She was intriguing, a mystery. As he sat mesmerized by her picture he heard the door to the archives open.

It was now the middle of the night, he had allowed the librarian to leave hours ago. He turned Qui-Gon had entered the room.

"Have you completed your task," asked Qui-Gon as he crossed the quiet room.

"I have Master I have read and learned everything I could and am prepared to debrief you," Obi-Wan said full of confidence.

"Perfect, clean up here and bring your datapad. I will meet you in the hanger in 30 minutes. I have already gathered everything you will need for the mission." With that Qui-Gon turned and left the room.

Obi-Wan turned to the table he had been stationed at for hours. It was covered in books. He grabbed the first few and started to put them all away. He then placed the tray from his dinner by the door before turning out the lights and leaving. He walked down the long winding halls of the Jedi Temple. From what he read the mission could be a long one. Peace was never easy to establish after negotiations had failed. He looked at the time knowing he had a few minutes before he was to meet Qui-Gon. He slowly opened the door to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It was empty, the water churning quietly. The fountains generated a fine mist that clouded the damp air.

He sat on the edge of the fountain nearest the door. Removing his boots and rolling his pants he placed his feet in the cold water. He leaned back inhaling the floral scent of the room. At this time of year the lilies were blooming, filling the room with their delicate scent. It was his favorite time of year when the lilies were blooming.

He just sat enjoying the moment. It could be a while before he could do this again. He stood grabbing his boots. He could put them on in the hanger after his feet had dried. The halls were still empty. It would be another hour or two before the temple began to awake.

Qui-Gon wasn't in the hanger when Obi-Wan arrived a few minutes early. Obi-Wan jumped onto the wing of the fighter waiting on the take-off pad. It was blue and grey with 2 seats. R4 Qui-Gon's favorite astromech was already loaded in. Obi-Wan unrolled his pants and pulled his boots back on. The sky was now the blood red of early morning. The sun still below the horizon. Obi-Wan heard the distinctive click of Qui-Gon's boots entering the hanger

"Early as always Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon mused approaching the fighter as Obi-Wan jumped to the duracrete.

"I was going to say late as usual Master." Obi-Wan laughed.

"A Master is never late. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." Qui-Gon repeated his well used mantra.

"And this Master always means to make his Padawan early." Obi-Wan gave his usual snark back.

Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon into the cockpit of the dual fighter. Glad his master took the pilots seat. Obi-Wan was an excellent pilot but he detested flying. A large backpack was sitting at his feet. Qui-Gon had a similar but smaller backpack at his side. The cockpit sealed around them, the landing gear retracting as the ship hummed to life. Qui-Gon guided the ship through the large doors of the hanger. The horizon was slowly lightening as the sun drew closer. The city was already bustling. It seemed Coruscant was a planet that never slept. It was always busy. Obi-Wan watched as the Jedi Temple disappeared into the distance as they lined up to jump into hyperspace.

"Fighter 526, what are your clearance and destination." A voice crackled over the voice comm.

"Jedi Master Qui-Gon and Padawan Kenobi heading on a diplomatic mission to Mandalore," Qui-Gon responded.

"You are cleared for the priority lane, prepare for your jump to hyperspace."

"Thank you, preparing for the jump."

The crackle of the comm went silent as Qui-Gon punched in the coordinates easing the ship out of the atmosphere. After breaking the thin blue line of the atmosphere, Qui-Gon activated the hyperdrive and Obi-Wan was shoved back into his seat. The stars streaming by.

Obi-Wan settled in for the long flight as Qui-Gon turned his chair to face him.

"What do you have to report on Mandalore," Qui-Gon asked leaning on his knees.

Obi-Wan launched into his prepared lecture on the long and bloody history of Mandalore. Occasionally finding figures and references to show Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon wore a smirk as he listened to his Padawan's history lesson. Obi-Wan just smiled and continued.

Some time later…

"Then the current Duke's grandfather was able to bring peace to the warring clans before the planet was completely destroyed and ushered in an era of peace and pacifism. Those warriors unwilling to live by these new standards were banished to the planets moon Concordia and have been believed to have died off." Obi-Wan took a breath and continued, "The current Duke never had any sons only 2 daughters. This has caused contention, with a faction called the Death Watch claiming a woman is unfit to lead. They want to place her cousin Pre Vizsla on the throne and return Mandalore to its warrior past. It is expected that the death of the Duke will plunge the planet into civil war that could end Mandalore."

"Very thorough Obi-Wan," laughed Qui-Gon

"May I ask about the details of our mission," Obi-Wan was timid, "I figure it has something to do with Mandalore and the Duchess, but I would like to know the specifics."

"The Duke of Mandalore has requested the Jedi's aid in securing the safety of his daughter and putting an end to the Death Watch and the civil war. After some discussion, we have decided you will remove Satine from the planet and act as her protector while I stay behind and hunt down the Death Watch and try and put an end to the war."

"I am to protect her myself," asked Obi-Wan it was unusual for a Padawan to be given such an important solo mission.

"Yes, think of it as one final test before your trials." Qui-Gon smiled then continued, "It will not be easy. The Death Watch appears to be well funded and will put a substantial price on her head, dead or alive. They also have been supplying many well known bounty hunters with armor and weapons and will expect favors in return. You will need to constantly be moving, only entering civilization when absolutely necessary. I have packed you a bag as well as filled the storage area of the ship with everything you should need but you will need to get to civilization quickly and get you a bigger ship, that will not be as easily recognized."

Obi-Wan nodded, showing his understanding before speaking again. "Master, why not send two sets of Jedi, one to protect the Duchess and one to bring peace."

"I can tell you are unsure, but the council would not have approved this if they did not think you are ready Obi-Wan. Also the Duke suggested her protector be someone closer to her own age. That she may be more receptive. As I understand this is not something she wants. She would rather die with her people then run away and hide." Qui-Gon did his best to calm Obi-Wan, grabbing his shoulder.

"I just, what if I fail," Obi-Wan asked unable to hide his worry.

"Obi-Wan you need to stop doubting yourself. You are a talented Padawan and have the makings of a great Jedi, even better than me. You are ready for this Obi-Wan. I would not allow you to do this mission if you were not." Qui-Gon smiled. "We will use a network of long-forgotten tunnels under the city to access the palace undetected. You will then use those same tunnels to return to the ship and leave the planet. I will contact you when I can, but you must never tell me where you are."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan answered his head still reeling. The picture of Satine filling his mind. He was to protect her, for who knows how long. She had intrigued him. She had such strength but something else was hiding just below the surface.

"I suggest you get some sleep. We have a few more hours before we land, and you may not be able to rest for some time." Qui-Gon said turning his chair back to the front of the ship.

Obi-Wan pulled his knees up to his chin and pulled his robe closer around him, to keep out the cold from the cockpit and fell asleep with visions of the Duchess in his head.

He could feel something shaking his knee. Obi-Wan bolted up and saw Qui-Gon across from him through blurry eyes.

"We are about to leave hyperspace," Qui-Gon said turning and piloting the ship out of hyperspace.

Obi-Wan stretched the best he could in the small cockpit as the ship suddenly slowed and the stars came into focus. In the distance Obi-Wan saw a large red planet with smatterings of blue. It was orbited by a single green moon covered in deep canyons. Qui-Gon guided the ship toward the desolate surface of Mandalore. Obi-Wan noticed indications that the planet had once been covered in dense forests and large lakes, but now it resembled a deep red desert. Obi-Wan saw great ravines and canyon's that had been carved with great rivers that no longer existed.

Qui-Gon flew the ship low over the desolate surface of the planet and into one of the large canyons. The walls of the canyon were dotted with caves and alcoves that had once housed the ancient civilizations of Mandalore and had given the Mandalorian's the tactical advantage through the centuries of war. It was sometime in the middle of the night on this part of Mandalore, the stars shining bright through the clear sky. Obi-Wan spotted a large blue dome glittering in the distance. He wondered what city it was. Mandalore had two major cities. Sundari the planet's capital and Kalevala the family seat of Clan Kryze the ruling clan.

Qui-Gon flew the ship into a small cave on the side of the cliff face. Landing just inside in the shadows. He turned handing a respirator to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan bit down as Qui-Gon opened the cockpit. The air was warm and stale. The respirator made the air taste sour and metallic. Qui-Gon grabbed his shoulder bag and motioned for Obi-Wan to leave his behind. Obi-Wan nodded and followed his Master to the back of the cave. The moonlight barely lit the dark cave casting an eerie light over the smooth walls.

Qui-Gon approached the back of the cave where a large pile of rocks sat. He raised his hand using the force to move them aside. Obi-Wan joined and noticed a small opening behind the pile of rocks. The rocks were pushed aside and Qui-Gon motioned for Obi-Wan to enter the small opening. Obi-Wan got on all fours crawling through the small opening. It was one time he was glad he wasn't as tall as his master. He stood the warm air stifling, igniting his lightsaber. It cast a bright blue light on the dark red walls. A long dark tunnel stretched out in front of him.

Qui-Gon's green saber added to the blue of Obi-Wan's as he motioned for Obi-Wan to follow him. Qui-Gon moved with confidence only pausing a moment at each branch point before moving on. Obi-Wan carefully marked the path as he went unsure if he could remember every twist and turn when it was time to return. The further they got into the tunnels the cooler the air got until Obi-Wan was shivering despite the physical exertion.

After what felt like hours Obi-Wan noticed a large grey door up ahead. As they got closer he noticed the door was covered in strange markings that resembled the language he couldn't read in the archives. The door was ornate and the markings seemed to be glowing very faintly. Qui-Gon used the force to push the door open and Obi-Wan followed him through. The tunnels were now grey and smooth, covered in the same markings as the large door. Just ahead Obi-Wan noticed a thin glowing blue wall. It was probably the edge of a dome of one of the many cities on Mandalore. Qui-Gon quietly closed the door and walked toward the blue wall passing right through. Obi-Wan followed and noticed Qui-Gon had removed his respirator. Obi-Wan did the same.

"We are within city limits, the palace should only be a few minutes ahead." Qui-Gon informed Obi-Wan before continuing onward.

Obi-Wan breathed in the air, it was stale like the recycled air in space shuttles. The various off shoots of the main tunnel were all blocked with ornate doors. Obi-Wan had no more need to mark the walls. Their path snaked under the city for several minutes until Qui-Gon stopped at one of the doors. This one had been marked with bright red paint. He shouldered open the door, and Obi-Wan followed. They were in a small room with a makeshift latter that led to a hatch in the corner.

Qui-Gon disengaged his lightsaber before climbing the latter. He knocked rhythmically on the hatch and waited for a minute.

Obi-Wan heard a muffled voice from the otherside of the hatch. "Nice weather we are having" the voice said.

Qui-Gon answered, "Yes but I prefer the spring."

The hatch opened and flooded the room with light. Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber before climbing the latter as Qui-Gon pulled himself through the hatch. Obi-Wan hoisted himself up into the well-lit room. The walls were lined every few feet with large torches. The hatch closed almost silently disappearing into the floor. The only indication it existed was one miscolored tile that hid the handle.

The man who had opened the hatch appeared to be the same age as Qui-Gon with long blonde hair pulled into a low pony tail. His long robes reaching the floor. "Thank you for coming Master Jedi," he shook Qui-Gon's hand, "I am Prime Minister Almec. I apologize for the torches the insurgents reached the cities generators earlier today. I am afraid the Duke has taken a turn for the worse and only has a few hours left, we must hurry."

With that the prime minister turned walking from the room, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon following.

"If you don't mind me asking Prime Minister, where are we exactly." Obi-Wan asked as he followed the Prime Minister down the long hall reaching a rather large stair case.

"And you are young man." Asked the Prime Minister turning only for a moment to face Obi-Wan.

"Padawan Kenobi, Master Qui-Gon's apprentice. He only told me we were being sent to Mandalore not where. I figure we are either in Sundari or Kalevala, though I did not have enough time to study the geography of Mandalore before the mission to be able to tell, and we landed quite a distance from the city for me to get a good bearing." Obi-Wan's words flew from his mouth trying to justify his ignorance.

The Prime Minister chuckled before continuing. "You are very observant Padawan Kenobi. We are in Kalevala. It is more easily fortified, and the Duke preferred to end his life at home. Kalevala is in the river district though no rivers flow anymore. Sundari is in the valley of the mountain providence. The family also has a palace in the mountains near Sundari, but it is rarely used and not easily protected."

Obi-Wan nodded following a few steps behind the other men. They went up three flights of stairs before turning and heading down a long hall. At the end, the hall stood a large set of double doors guarded by 4 men in blue armor and horned helmets. They stepped aside allowing he Prime Minister to knock on the door. Obi-Wan couldn't make out what was said, but the Prime Minister pushed the door open motioning for the Jedi to enter.

The room was large and ornately decorated. At the far end sat a large bed. The Duke was lying in bed propped up on a mountain of pillows. He looked weak, his skin a sickly pale color, his cheeks sunken in. He was bald and appeared to be struggling breathing. It was the person sitting next to him that caused Obi-Wan to momentarily stop in his tracks.

Sitting next to the bed was the future Duchess. Obi-Wan's breath caught in his chest as his eyes fell on her and he suddenly forgot how to walk. Her short blonde hair was pulled into a loose braid, but a few curly strands had fallen free and were framing her delicate face. Her skin was an almost perfect porcelain. Her lips were full and deep pink. Obi-Wan found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss her lips but quickly pushed it aside. She looked up at him, and her eyes stopped his heart almost completely. They were the most striking emerald green he had ever seen. The picture he had seen had not done her justice. She was absolutely stunning. She stared at him for a minute a small smile coming to her face. This caused Obi-Wan's heart to race. It had lit up her entire face, making her even more beautiful if that was possible. He could feel himself blushing at her gaze. He quickly dropped his gaze and returned his attention to his master and the Duke.

The Duke began to speak his voice weak and horse, "Thank you for coming Master Jedi. I am glad you have arrived safely."

"I am Master Jinn, this is my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are glad to be of service." Qui-Gon answered with a small bow and Obi-Wan followed his lead.

"This is my daughter Satine." The Duke motioned toward the young woman

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan offered her a small bow but she remained silent just staring at the two Jedi.

The Duke turned to a guard stationed close by, "Could you bring the young Padawan his armor and the bag we have prepared for him"

The guard nodded quickly leaving the room.

"Satine will you leave us for a moment I need to speak to the young Jedi." The Duke asked taking his daughters hand in his own.

"But father," Satine protested.

"It will only be for a minute my lily," The Duke's voice was a little stronger as he comforted his daughter.

She nodded and left the room followed by two guards.

"Come here young man," The Duke was motioning for Obi-Wan to approach and he complied, taking the seat previously taken by the princess.

The Duke took Obi-Wan's hand in his giving him a forceful stare. Obi-Wan felt a shiver go down his spine. "Promise me you will protect her with your life. That she will make it back home safe."

"Yes, your grace. I promise on the force no harm will come to her." Obi-Wan said bowing his head softly.

"Thank you, young man. She can be very stubborn and argumentative but I have a feeling you can handle that. She also doesn't want to leave so she may not be pleasant at first but give her time."

"Yes sir. This cannot be easy on her, I understand." Obi-Wan could understand why Satine could be difficult.

"Can you give her this and teach her how to use it." The Duke reached for something under his pillows and pressed it into Obi-Wan's hand. It was a small silver blaster. "This goes against everything she stands for and she will not want to use it. You must make her, she must be able to defend herself."

"I understand, and I will. I promise." Obi-Wan took the small blaster placing it on his belt.

The guard had returned handing Obi-Wan two bags. One a large back pack, the other a medium but heavy drawstring bag.

"We have packed you what you should need to survive and things to wear besides your Jedi robes. Your Master helped us with your size. We have also supplied you with Mandalorian armor. It will allow you to breathe on the surface and blend in with the Death Watch and bounty hunters if necessary. You may change in the room over there." The Duke motioned to a small room just off the main chamber.

Obi-Wan nodded taking the two bags to the room. He closed the door and went to work changing. It always took a minute to get out of his many layers. He set his saber, Satine's blaster, and his comm on the small side table before folding his clothes and robe into the large backpack. He then opened the drawstring bag. Inside was a dark red set of Mandalorian armor with a black under-suit.

Obi-Wan pulled on the thick black pants and black turtle neck adjusting the long sleeves before grabbing the various pieces of the armor trying to figure out how they fit together. He found the helmet first placing it aside. He found what appeared to be a shin guard and buckled it around his left leg. He continued eventually figuring everything else. The armor fit surprising well and was covered in the distinctive scuffs and marks of battle. It had a large jet pack on the back and flame throwers on his wrists. They could come in handy. A large blaster was also in the bottom of the bag. He clipped it to the belt, followed by his lightsaber, the other blaster, and his comm unit.

He looked in the mirror in the corner. If it weren't for his Padawan braid he wouldn't have been able to tell he was a Jedi. He tucked his braid into the neck of his turtle neck and pulled on the helmet. He was glad to see he could still see and move his head easily. He took off the helmet and took time to inspect the other bag. The main compartment was filled with various articles of clothing that would make blending in easier. The smaller outer pouches were filled with credits, rations and other essentials. He pulled the backpack on and grabbed the helmet leaving the room. He was met with raised voices.

Satine was standing next to her father now dressed in armor similar to Obi-Wan's. Qui-Gon was speaking, "It would be safer if you leave now my lady. The Death Watch are drawing closer every minute."

"I am already being forced to leave my people to die against my will. I will not leave my father alone to die Master Jetii. I am staying and that is the end of the discussion." Satine was yelling at Qui-Gon a look of ice on her face. Obi-Wan could tell she would be a fearsome leader.

"If you stay you will die Satine," the Duke's voice was weak but still full of force, "you are leaving now that is the end of the discussion."

"The Death Watch are still hours if not days from breaching the palace. I will not leave you to die but I will leave right after." She had softened her voice but it was still icy.

"My lady, listen to your father, you are not safe here." Qui-Gon was trying desperately to reason with the future Duchess.

"What does Padawan Kenobi think, he is my sworn protector is he not. Shouldn't he have a say." Satine was looking expectantly at Obi-Wan and he felt all the air leave his body. He had to help her. Her eyes were pleading for his help.

"What do you think Padawan," asked the Duke but Obi-Wan couldn't take his eyes off of Satine.

He took a breath swallowing hard before answering. "If we are correct about the Death Watch not knowing of the tunnels. And I assume we are as they have not used them to breach the palace already. They didn't attack us on arrival meaning they don't know we are here. We should be able to stay, but if they do breach the palace we will have to leave immediately regardless."

"You may stay but you must leave if they breach the perimeter." Qui-Gon answered but Obi-Wan was still looking at Satine. She mouthed a small thank you before retaking her seat next to her father taking his hand.

Obi-Wan finally broke his eyes away glancing at his master. Qui-Gon motioned for them to stand on either side of the door to the room giving Satine some time with her father. The hours wore on in silence. The Duke had fallen asleep, and soon Satine had done as well. Obi-Wan could hear the faint sound of fighting slowly growing closer. He hoped it would stay far enough away so he wouldn't have to remove Satine early. He wanted to help her, to allow her to stay. Her father only had hours left if that.

After what seemed like an eternity the Duke suddenly shot up, coughing violently. Blood in the corner of him mouth. Satine bolted up grabbing him trying to stop his convulsions. He was shaking violently still coughing. Satine looked terrified as she held her father to the bed. As suddenly as the fit had started, it had ended. The Duke collapsed to the bed, and Obi-Wan quickly moved to the side of Satine placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. The Duke was now almost blue and barely breathing.

"I love you my lily" he barely managed taking Satine's hand one last time before sinking into the bed going limp with his final breath. His hand falling to the side of the bed.

Satine was crying and screaming though her tears, "Papa no, come back. Please papa, I'm not ready for you to leave." She grabbed his hand placing it across his chest giving him a final hug, but he was already gone.

Obi-Wan tapped her shoulder trying to get her attention and her head swerved to look at him. She quickly wiped away her tears grabbing her helmet and backpack. She placed on the helmet as a guard came running into the room.

"They have breached the perimeter." The guard ran from the room followed by the others and Qui-Gon. They would hopefully be able to hold the Death Watch off long enough for Satine and Obi-Wan to escape.

Obi-Wan grabbed Satine's hand pulling her from her chair. "Duchess we need to leave now." His voice was sympathic but full of urgency.

She threw her backpack over her shoulder and followed him out of the room. He threw on his helmet as he ran from the room dragging Satine behind him. They flew down the halls and flights of stairs before reaching the basement. Obi-Wan could hear a battle raging as someone was trying to break down the front door. He quickly found the room with the hatch and pulled the Duchess through the door.

He scanned the floor for the miss placed tile finding it quickly, pulling the hatch open. The Death Watch would be in the palace in a matter of minutes. "After you Duchess." Obi-Wan motioned for her to climb in.

She surprised him by jumping down, he heard a small thump as she hit the floor, hopefully on her feet. He climbed down the first few rungs of the ladder and quietly closed the hatch before jumping the bottom next to Satine. He pulled off his lightsaber igniting the small room. Satine was on her feet to his right looking at him. He retook her hand leading from the room and down the winding tunnel. They ran fast Satine managing to keep up with Obi-Wan. He was impressed. He soon saw the blue of the dome glittering in the distance. He pulled her through forcing the ornate door open. He allowed it to close with a large thud as they continued to run. If it could be heard back at the palace, the battle would drown it out. He ran hard, starting to become winded glad he had marked the wall every few feet with an x. They kept running slowing down as he saw the entrance to the cave just ahead.

When they reached it he turned off his lightsaber and crawled through the opening barely fitting with the armor and the backpack. He turned helping Satine before running to the entrance still holding her hand.

With the ship in view he shouted, "R4 start the ship and open the cockpit. Ready the weapons systems as well." Obi-Wan wasn't sure if they would be escaping easily. He had a bad feeling about this.

R4 booted to life opening the cockpit and retracting the landing gear so the ship was hovering a few inches off the ground. Obi-Wan boosted Satine into the cockpit before throwing his backpack in and climbing into the pilots seat. R4 quickly closed the cockpit and Obi-Wan removed his helmet grabbing the controls. He shot the ship forward into the sunrise hoping to disguise their takeoff.

It didn't work. He sensed the cannon fire before it grew close and easily maneuvered around them turning his head. He didn't see any ships, so they were firing from the ground. He entered and pattern of evasive maneuvers as he flew toward the stars. They continued firing, but none of the shots came close. The ship burst through the thin blue line of the atmosphere, and they were out of range of the cannons. Obi-Wan hated flying, and that was why. He checked for ships on his scanners one more time before allowing himself to breathe.

He began activating the hyperdrive before speaking to Satine, "Where would you like to go Duchess."

"As going home is not an option Scarif" her voice was weak and labored from the run but still had an edge to it.

"Scarif it is." Obi-Wan said punching in the coordinates for the tropical planet. It was an interesting planet. Long ago it had been inhabited and mined, but the ore had dried up, and it had been left in peace for decades. It was uninhabited at the moment. It was said to be beautiful though he had never been.

The ship shot forward forcing him back into the seat as the stars began streaming by. He looked at the eta clock. 22 standard hours. Almost a day. "R4 take over the piloting" the droid beeped in the affirmative.

Obi-Wan turned his chair placing his helmet on the backpack at his side, grabbing his other to sit next to it. Satine had shoved her backpack at her feet. He looked up at her. Her helmet sat in her lap, her shoulders slumped forward. She appeared to be fighting back the tears, her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. It only made them greener. He reached out taking her hand trying to comfort her. He wasn't sure what compelled him to do it he just had to comfort her. Her hair had mostly fallen from her braid and was barely resting on her shoulders.

She looked up at him before speaking. "Obi-Wan correct." She asked her voice shaking

"Yes, Duchess" Obi-Wan answered taking her other hand as well.

"You can call me Satine," she said her voice still shaking, a tear rolling down her cheek. Obi-Wan briefly let go of her hand to wipe to away. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you, all you have been is kind you didn't deserve it."

"There is no need to apologize, you've just had maybe the worst day ever. You are allowed to have emotion." He said sympathetically trying to comfort her.

"It is no excuse. I need to be strong and.." She began, but Obi-Wan cut her off.

"You are allowed to have emotion, to be sad, angry, frustrated. Yell at me if you need to, grieve, scream, cry. I won't tell anyone."

With his words Satine broke into tears, her entire body shaking with her sobs. Obi-Wan carefully moved her bag to the side giving her room, before grabbing the helmet placing it on top. She fell into him sobbing harder, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was shocked for a minute not sure what to do but soon wrapped his arms around her pulling her almost into his lap, rubbing slow circles on her back though he knew she couldn't feel them.

She cried and cried into his shoulder, her breath labored. He just held her not knowing what to say. He knew everything was not alright and he couldn't lie to her and say it was. They just sat there the Jedi holding the Duchess. Her tears began to slow and she slowly pulled away from Obi-Wan. He found he missed having her close. That was an odd feeling.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan." She said almost sheepishly as she finished crying.

"It is not a problem Satine, you should probably try and get some rest. It will be sometime before we reach Scarif and you look exhausted. I also don't know how often we will be able to rest."

She only nodded pulling her knees up to her chin. She fell asleep quickly. Obi-Wan shivered in the cold cabin. That was one bad thing about starfighters, they didn't have heat. He noticed Satine was shivering as well. He rummaged through the top of his bag pulling out his cloak. He carefully placed it over Satine. She pulled it tight around her almost instinctively. He watched her for a minute. She looked so peaceful while she slept. All the troubles and pain gone if only for a minute. He turned his chair back around stretching his legs over the console. He hadn't had a good nights sleep in days.

He whispered into the comm unit trying not to wake Satine. "R4, I'm going to try and sleep. Wake me if anything goes wrong."

The droid beeped quietly, and Obi-Wan closed his eyes easily falling asleep.

 _ **Satine**_

Satine was alone in her room. Her father had taken a turn for the worst that morning and had been with the doctors all day. She had not been permitted to see him. She pulled her knees to her chest opening the book she was reading again. She loved the feeling of a hard copy, glad the palace in Kalevala had one of the few remaining libraries in the galaxy that still had books. Mandalorian's cared deeply about their history and would never destroy a piece of it. Even if it was considered outdated by most.

As she read the book the lights flickered on and off and she could hear fighting in the distance. She hated that her planet had fallen back into their violent roots just because of her. Just because they couldn't stand the idea of a woman leading. Satine was glad her father had sent to Bo to Coruscant two years before. Her younger sister didn't need to see what had happened to their home. What they had descended to. Her father had wanted to send her away too but she convinced him that would be a bad idea. Her people needed to see that she would stand with them. Of course there had been attempts on her life but she hadn't told her father swearing her personal guard to secrecy.

She heard a knock on her door and quickly rose to wrap herself in her robe, she had yet to dress for the day. "Come in," she answered as the door slowly opened.

One of her two personal guards entered the room, Cotii. "The doctors have left your father, you may go see him if you wish."

"If you will just give me a minute," Satine nodded at the guard moving to her wardrobe.

"Would you like me to summon a maid," asked Cotii as he turned to leave.

"No thank you. I can manage," Satine answered as Cotii left her room.

She opened the door to her large wardrobe rummaging for something comfortable to wear. She pulled a dark blue shirt from the wardrobe pulling it over her head. It had a high halter neck, and the sleeves left her shoulders exposed. She pulled on a thick pair of light grey leggings deciding to go barefoot. She sat at her vanity carefully French braiding her hair.

She stood and left her room behind as the lights flickered one last time before going out completely. The fighting had reached the generators. The guards motioned for her to stop in the dim hallway as they began lighting the torches along the wall. She was glad they had had the hindsight to place the torches after insurgents had breached the city.

Once the hall was re-lit she followed the guards to her father's chambers at the end of the hall. They opened the large double doors allowing her to enter. Her father was lying in his bed propped up on a mountain of pillows. His illness had made him look like a completely different person. He had lost thick ginger hair first, a side-effect of the treatments they had tried. He had lost almost all his weight and was now nothing more than skin and bones, his skin losing its usual dark olive complexion, now a pallid white. His green eyes dim, no longer containing their usual sparkle.

"My darling lily, come join me. We have much to discuss." Her father's voice was weak and horse. He had been coughing again. She knew he only had days left if that. She wasn't ready for him to die.

"Of course father." She took the chair that was next to his bed grabbing his hand. It was cold and clammy.

"I have been in contact with the Jedi Council." Her father's voice was still weak, and he struggled to speak. She grabbed the water by his bed urging him to drink.

His words shocked her, the Jedi and the Mandalorian's had long been enemies, and hate for the Jedi still ran strong in several of the clans. "The Jedi but why."

"I am afraid the situation is spiraling out of control Satine. The Death Watch is gaining power and ground quickly. We cannot fight them ourselves. We are no longer warriors. I have also begun to receive several threats against your life at my death. You need to be protected."

"We have guards and a small military do we not," Satine asked

"Yes, but I fear they are no longer enough. I have asked the council to send a pair of Jedi. One to remove you from Mandalore and act as your protector the other to help the guards and military and put an end to the war." Her father's words angered her, but he allowed him to finish his voice gaining some strength.

"I will not leave Mandalore." Satine was struggling to control her temper. She didn't want to yell at her father. "My people need me. I cannot just abandon them."

"Satine it has grown to dangerous for you to stay." Her father's voice was now growing impatient.

"Too dangerous, it is too dangerous because of me. If I had been born a boy, we wouldn't be having these problems." She allowed her voice to raise.

"You don't know that Satine." She could hear the anger in her father's voice.

"Yes, I do. People and clans would not be aligning themselves to the Death Watch if I was a man. They would have never gained the strength they have." She spat her words unable to control her temper any longer.

"You are leaving Mandalore with the Jedi. You need to leave." He was doing his best to sound forceful

Satine felt a twinge of guilt but continued, "I will not leave. What kind of leader would they see me as. More will flock to the Death Watch. I will not leave them to die for me, if I myself an unwilling to die for them." Her voice was sharp as she argued with her father. "The Jedi can protect me here."

"You are leaving with the Jedi. They cannot perform miracles. The Death Watch will stop at nothing to see you dead. If it means bombing the entire city you are hiding in. The Jedi will not be able to stop that. Your people need you to lead them after the war is over you cannot do that if you are dead."

Satine was beginning to understand her father's argument, but she was also stubborn to a fault. "But will they want me to lead them if I leave." Her voice softer, but still forceful.

"They will, you were born to lead the people of Mandalore, and they will see that. But to see that you need to live. Please leave with the Jedi. I can be at peace knowing you are safe." His voice was softer, pleading.

His final words broke her hear and her resolve. "I will leave father" her anger was gone.

"Good because I would have commanded them to drag you away if necessary." He laughed a little, his limited energy spent.

Her father closed his eyes and drifted slowly into a motionless sleep. She sat next to him listening for his breathing to assure herself that he was still with her. She grabbed the data-pad next to her father and began to read. She read for several hours her father still sleeping when a young maid entered the room. She looked to be about the same age as Bo 12 or 13.

She bowed low before speaking, staring at her feet, "My lady, I have been instructed to help you pack."

Satine looked down at her father, checking for his breath before following the young girl from the room. They walked in silence back to Satine's room at the other end of the long corridor. The walls of her room had been lined with torches that burned bright but made the room warm. The young maid crossed to Satine's large wardrobe opening the double doors. She began pulling various articles of clothing looking for approval, setting the yes's aside.

"What is your name" Satine wanted to break the silence and hadn't recognized the young maid. Her usual maid had fled the planet a few days before.

"Sakarah, my lady." The girl answered as she pulled out a short emerald green velvet dress. It was one of Satine's favorites and could easily be worn over leggings.

Satine nodded before continuing, "how long have you been working at the palace, and you may call me Satine."

"3 weeks my lady… I mean Satine." She had pulled a pair of brown leather boots from the bottom of the wardrobe.

Satine nodded again, "3 weeks, what brought you to the palace."

"My father was killed when the insurgents took Dragul. I was offered this job for protection." The girl's voice had grown unusually quiet.

Her father had been killed because of her, "I am forever in the debt of your father. I am sure he was a brave man." She tried to be as comforting as she could.

"He was. We take comfort in knowing he died protecting the planet he loved." Sakarah managed to smile just a little pulling a red cloak with yellow embroidery from the wardrobe.

"Yes. I'm afraid you won't have much to do after I leave." Satine attempted to lighten the mood.

"The Master Jedi is supposed to help me get to Coruscant where I can help Lady Bo." Sakarah was now smiling wider slowly folding the large red cloak they had decided upon.

"I will give a word of advice about Bo. Don't even think about calling her Lady Bo. She will tear your head off." Satine laughed at the memory of her sister. She had only seen her through holo-calls but knew her sister well enough. "Bo hates her title and I would hazard a guess that her classmates are unaware of it. She will not like the idea of being sent a maid. So I would suggest trying to be her friend instead of her maid."

Sakarah smiled at the advice, "Thank you. I have been told I will get to attend class with Bo."

They went about finding everything Satine should need. The wardrobe of a future Duchess was opulent, and most of it would be unsuitable for life on the run. They had managed to find enough though. Satine had even thought to pack some of her least favorite jewelry so she could barter it if needs be.

"You may return to your father, I will pack everything into a bag for you," Sakarah said as Satine took one last look around her room. It wasn't her usual room at the family palace. Her usual room had a large balcony and windows and was deemed unsafe, so she was moved to the interior of the palace.

"Thank You Sakarah," Satine said smiling before leaving the room. Her guards Coti and Gaht Wasuur were waiting for her.

"Where are you headed to now Duchess," Gaht asked.

"I think I will head to the library for a minute before returning to my father." She said as she turned to the staircase.

She took the stairs two by two down to the main floor of the palace and took a right coming upon a large set of double doors in the middle of the palace. She pushed them opened, motioning for the guards to stand watch just outside. The doors closed with a small thud and Satine was enveloped in her favorite scent, cedar wood, and old parchment. She loved the library and the comfort it gave her. Whenever she had a large decision to make, she found herself in the library. After her father had fallen ill, she had spent more and more time in the room seeking out its comfort.

She settled into her favorite chair in the corner, sinking into its well-worn leather cushions. Satine picked up the large volume sitting on the table opening it slowly allowing her fingers to trail the pages as they fell open. The scent of the old parchment filling her senses. She would miss these books. She hoped they would still be there when she returned. That the Death Watch would respect this room and leave it alone.

She rested her eyes for a moment trying to memorize the room and the moment so she could hold to it if she needed. She placed the book back on the table before stretching and rising. She walked slowly from the room, looking around one more time before pushing the doors open.

Her guards followed her silently up the two flights of stairs slowly as she headed back to her father. She slowly made her way down the long hallway approaching the large doors to her father's chambers. The two guards at the door pushed them open for her, and she quietly entered. She noticed her father's face was illuminated blue. A small figure stood in front of him on the bed. He was in the middle of the holo-call. She stayed back allowing him to finish.

"Thank you Master Jedi. I will have someone waiting for you at the hatch. May the Force be with you." Her father's voice was weak again.

"May the Force be with you as well Duke Korkie, we will be leaving in a matter of minutes." The Jedi finished, the holo-call going dark.

Satine moved across the room to sit by her father. She took his hand, it was even colder now.

"Was that the Jedi they are sending," Satine asked her father.

"Yes, they are sending Master Qui-Gon and his Padawan. His Padawan will be tasked with protecting you while Qui-Gon will stay behind and hunt down the Death Watch." Her father's voice was now barely a whisper.

Satine didn't know much about the Jedi, but she thought a Padawan was an apprentice of sorts. She also thought they were very young. It seemed an odd choice to send a teenaged apprentice to protect her if it was so important. Her father had fallen back asleep breathing slowly. She sat at his side reading for several hours as the sun slowly set below the horizon. The palace was quiet as the battle raged outside.

Satine was startled as the door to the bedroom opened. Two men walked in wearing long brown robes. The man in front was older and had long brown hair that had begun to grey at the temples. He had the front of his hair pulled back to keep it from his eyes. He looked kind and was extremely tall. Satine looked down for a moment then back up to the other Jedi. Her breath catching in her throat as her eyes met his.

His eyes were a bright blue rimmed with grey. They looked like a summer rainstorm. They were kind and seemed to penetrate her soul. She couldn't help herself from smiling. His face went a bright beet red and he quickly looked away. She continued looking at him. His hair was a deep auburn brown that appeared almost red in the torchlight. It was cut short and was carefully spiked, not a hair out of place. He seemed to be someone who would like things a particular way. He had a long braid just behind his right ear that hung to the middle of his chest. He was fiddling with his thumbs under the large sleeves of his cloak. He was nervous as well. She found herself instantly drawn to the young man. Glad to see he was roughly the same age as her, if not a few years older. He was really attractive, maybe one of the most attractive men she had ever met. His lips were drawn tight in a thin line. Why was she staring at his lips? This was not a time to be checking out the complete stranger that was supposed to protector for force knows how long. She lightly shook her head still watching the Padawan.

"Thank you for coming to Master Jedi. I am glad you have arrived safely." Her father's voice seemed barely a whisper to her.

"I am Master Jinn, this is my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan thought Satine the name didn't suit him, "We are glad to be of service." The Jedi both offered her father a bow

"This is my daughter Satine," the Jedi bowed in her direction, and she felt her face flush ever so slightly as she continued staring at Obi-Wan unable to take her eyes away. Her father continued speaking, now to one of the guards. "Could you bring the young Padawan his armor and the bag we have prepared for him."

The guard nodded, and Satine saw him leave the room out of the corner of her eye, her gaze still fixed on Kenobi. Her attention was brought to her father as he spoke her name. She managed to tear her eyes away. "Satine will you leave us for a moment I need to speak to the young Jedi." Her father had grabbed her hand trying to comfort her.

"But father," she protested not wanting to leave his side, and strangely leave the young Jedi of whom her father spoke.

"It will only be for a moment my lily," her father's voice had gained some strength, making it easier to leave him.

She nodded, looking at Obi-Wan one more time before following her guards from the room. After the heavy doors closed behind them, Cotii turned to her handing her a large bag. "Go change into this. It is for your protection, and so you can breathe on the surface." His voice was stern and not to be argued with.

Satine decided not to argue, taking the bag and stepping into the small fresher just outside her father's chambers. Inside the large sack she saw a set of deep red Mandalorian armor. It looked old and as if it had seen battle. She was glad she knew how to put it on. Several traditions and festivals still called for the wearing of ceremonial armor that was not too different from its cousin, except for the fact it would offer no protection. She carefully removed her top and leggings carefully folding them. She would take them with her. The turtleneck and thick black pants were snug and scratchy. This was in contrast to the silk she was used to in her ceremonial set that was a deep blue. The chest plate and jetpack came next. She was careful assuming this one was operational. She deactivated the flamethrowers before clipping the arm guards in place. She continued quickly, skillfully attaching each piece. To her relief no blaster was found with the armor. She placed the helmet under one arm grabbing the bag and her clothes with the other. This armor was heavier than the ceremonial armor she was used to.

She left the small fresher, and Sakarah was waiting for her. The young girl was carrying a heavy canvas backpack. She handed it to Satine taking the empty rucksack from her. Satine opened the top flap placing in her clothes before throwing the pack over her right shoulder. No use in wearing it now. She entered her father's room again. Obi-Wan was gone, but Master Jinn was standing by her father whispering to him.

"I do hope you are not talking about my well-being without me present," Satine remarked taking her space by the side of her father placing her bag and helmet on the small side table.

"The Master Jedi and I think it would be wise if you were to leave immediately." Her fathers voice though weak was forceful.

"I am not leaving until after you are gone. The insurgents are still outside the perimeter, I will stay." Satine tried not to sound angry.

"Satine this isn't up for discussion, you are leaving when Padawan Kenobi returns." Her father had managed to raise his voice.

"I am not leaving yet. I am not leaving you alone." Satine was now unable to keep her voice from rising her temper bubbling to the surface.

Master Jinn spoke next, "It would be safer if you leave now my lady, The Death Watch are drawing closer every minute."

How dare he speak to her, her temper flared. She was an adult, she could decide for herself. "I am already being forced to leave my people to die against my will. I will not leave my father alone to die Master Jetii. I am staying, and that is the end of the discussion." She was yelling now throwing daggers with her voice. She was the future Duchess, and he would listen to her. She noticed the Padawan re-enter the room, in armor similar to her own. He looked good, but she pushed the thought aside still glaring down Master Jinn.

"If you stay you will die Satine," her father's voice was raised and forceful, "you are leaving now, and that is the end of the discussion."

"The Death-Watch are still hours if not days from breaching the palace. I will not leave you to die, but I will leave right after." She found she was unable to yell at her father seeing his weak frame, but still, let her voice be ice cold.

"My lady, listen to your father, you are not safe here." Satine could tell he was trying to reason with her, but she wasn't having it. Something told her she could trust Kenobi and she turned her attention on him.

"What does Padawan Kenobi think, he is my sworn protector is he not. Shouldn't he have a say." She looked at him expectantly allowing herself to plead with him.

"What do you think Padawan," it was her father who spoke but she kept her eyes glued on Obi-Wan.

She noticed him take a sharp breath before answering, "If we are correct about the Death Watch not knowing of the tunnels. And I assume we are as they have not used them to breach the palace already. The didn't attack us on arrival meaning they don't know we are here. We should be able to stay, but if they do breach the palace we will have to leave immediately regardless."

She kept her eyes on him while Master Jinn spoke, "You may stay but you must leave if they breach the perimeter." She mouthed a thank you at Obi-Wan and he smiled, revealing two small dimples. Her heart began to beat faster.

Obi-Wan looked away sheepishly and joined his Master at the doors to the room, replacing two of the guards. She watched him for a minute. He seemed a little more relaxed, a little more confident. The armor made him look like a fierce warrior. His auburn hair appearing almost ginger against the dark red of his armor. His eyes drifted to her's every so often and she quickly dropped her gaze every time hoping he wouldn't notice her.

The hours drug on and her eyes began to feel heavy. She slowly drifted into a light sleep the armor almost suffocating her.

She awoke suddenly to the sound of her father coughing. He was sitting up shaking violently, blood dripping from his mouth. NO, you can't die not yet. I'm not ready she thought as she threw her weight into him forcing him back to the bed, trying to stop his fit. She could feel him growing weaker and slipping away in her arms. He collapsed back into the bed barely breathing. Satine was barely aware of someone standing behind her attention focused on her father.

"I love you my lily," her father was barely able to speak taking her hand for a brief moment before letting out one more shaky breath and collapsing to the bed. His hand falling limp at his side.

Her father was gone, she began to cry and scream willing him back to her, "Papa no, come back. Please papa, I'm not ready for you to leave." She knew her screaming was in vein her father was gone. She placed his hand across his chest hugging him one last time. She had promised to leave to moment he was gone. Hugging him was wrong, he was cold and limp in her arms.

She felt someone tapping her shoulder and turned to look up. Obi-Wan was looking down at her. His blue eyes a storm of conflicting emotions. She could sense he didn't want to take her away, but also knew he had no choice. She wiped her tears and grabbed the helmet and backpack on the side table readying herself to leave Mandalore.

The doors to the room burst open a guard running in frantic, "They have breached the perimeter." The guards and Qui-Gon quickly ran from the room.

Obi-Wan had grabbed her free hand, "Duchess we need to leave now," his voice displayed the urgency she could see in his eyes.

She threw on her backpack as they ran from the room, her hand still in his. She pulled on her helmet as the ran down the long hall. The took the stairs two by two flying down three flights, her adrenaline keeping her moving. The ran into the basement of the palace, a place she rarely visited. She followed Obi-Wan surprised she could keep up. Maybe he was running slower on her behalf. They came to a small room and Obi-Wan threw open the door, pulling Satine behind him. Obi-Wan dropped to his knees finding what he was looking for. He pulled and a hatch she hadn't noticed rose from the floor. Underneath was nothing but darkness

"After you Duchess," his words hit something inside of her. Her father was gone now and she was the leader of Mandalore. A leader being forced to flee. She could feel her tears falling slowly as she ran through the door, a loud banging echoing through the palace. Someone was trying to knock down the front door.

She ignored the ladder and jumped in landing with a hard thud barely able to stay on her feet. The only light coming from the room above her. Obi-Wan climbed in carefully closing the hatch enveloping her in darkness. She heard a thud somewhere beside her and then a buzz. The chamber was lit in an eerie blue light. Obi-Wan was holding his lightsaber in front of him as he reached for her hand. He pulled her from the room running down the long grey tunnels. Satine noticed they were covered in ancient Mando'a and the seemed to be glowing but just barely. She ran following him, her heart beat ringing in her ears. She could no longer stop her sobs and she was crying as she was running. She had to leave. Leave her people to die. She was running down strange tunnels to force knows where with a complete stranger. She barely noticed the blue of the dome as they ran through. A large door swinging open as they ran.

She heard it close with a bang. She could tell the tunnel they where now in was a deep red. They were in the wilds of Mandalore now. She just ran trusting the man leading her. He never paused and seemed to know exactly where he was going. If her vision hadn't been blurry through her tears she would have noticed the x's every few feet.

A light appeared at the end of the long tunnel and Obi-Wan turned of his saber dropping her hand. He crawled through the opening barely fitting. She quickly followed and he helped her to her feet pulling her toward the entrance to the cave. She heard him yelling something but couldn't understand what he was saying. A grey and blue fighter was waiting for them hovering a few inches from the ground, cockpit open.

Obi-Wan easily boosted her inside and she quickly sat in the back seat shoving her backpack at her feet. Her tears slowing. She needed to compose herself. He couldn't see her cry. They were on the run for their lives, she didn't want him to think she was weak. As the cockpit closed she took off her helmet setting in her lap allowing her head to fall. She was exhausted, hungry and angry. She wanted to scream, yell, cry but knew she couldn't do any of it. The ship shot forward and Obi-Wan skillfully flew the ship into the rising sun easily maneuvering out of the way of the incoming canon fire. The broke through the thin blue line of the atmosphere. It was a sight that usually took her breath away but not today. She barely even looked up.

Obi-Wan's voice brought her out of her self-pity. "Where would you like to go Duchess."

She hated that he was calling her Duchess. She hated that she had been forced to leave. She hated that he was making her chose where to go. He was her protector wasn't this his job. "As going home is not an option Scarif." She wasn't sure why she said Scarif it just popped into her head. Her words had been sharp and rude through her labored breathing.

"Scarif it is" Obi-Wan sounded almost amused as he punched something into the controls and the ship shot through the stars.

She thought back on her answer. It had been rude, when Obi-Wan didn't deserve it. He had probably let her chose as a kind of comfort. He had even allowed her to stay behind. She was going to need to apologize. She hated apologizing. He was talking to the droid but she wasn't listening to what he was saying. His chair turned and he began rearranging the various bags in the cramped cockpit.

She was struggling not to cry again as waves of grief washed over her. Her hair was hanging around her face but she didn't feel like pushing it aside. She just clutched the helmet fighting off her emotion. She felt him grab her hand and she looked up at him. The look he gave her almost made her shiver. She could tell he cared about her. At least she had been placed with a kind Jedi.

"Obi-Wan correct." She wanted a proper introduction but speaking had made it harder to hold in the tears, some escaping.

"Yes, Duchess" Obi-Wan's voice was soft. He was now holding both of her hands.

"You can call me Satine," she hated that her voice was shaking, more tears escaping. He gently wiped her tear away his gloved hand rough against her soft skin. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you, all you have been is kind you didn't deserve it."

His answer made her want to cry even more, "There is no need to apologize, you've just had maybe the worst day ever. You are allowed to have emotion." He was sympathetic but she couldn't allow herself to break.

"It is no excuse. I need to be strong and…" she was struggling to contain her emotions when he gently cut her off.

"You are allowed to have emotion, to be sad, angry, frustrated. Yell at me if you need to, grieve, scream cry. I won't tell anyone."

She could no longer hold back her tears and she began to shake with her sobs. Her father, her papa was gone forever. She felt Obi-Wan move her bag before he carefully took her helmet. When he turned back to her she fell forward into her arms, needing any type of contact, of comfort. He pulled her closer and she buried her face in his neck. He smelled almost exactly like her library, cedar wood and old parchment. His scent calmed her just a bit as she continued to sob. She couldn't stop herself. He just held her close giving her the comfort she so desperately needed.

She began to regain her composure and slowly sat up easing herself back into her seat. She missed having him close.

She allowed her tears to stop before speaking, "Thank you Obi-Wan." She said it timidly.

"It is not a problem Satine, you should probably try and get some rest. It will be sometime before we reach Scarif and you look exhausted. I also don't know how often we will be able to rest."

She managed to nod, pulling her knees to her chin, trying to get comfortable in the suffocating armor. She fell asleep quickly her exhaustion overtaking her.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading. Again I will try and post an update every Friday. I appreciate any feedback you can give. I know in canon both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan protect her and spend more time on Mandalore but this story is exploring changes that would need to be made for him to stay._


End file.
